A light fixture may have fluorescent lamps or linear light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. Typically, light distribution from light fixtures that use fluorescent lamps or linear LED arrays is limited by the geometry of the light fixture. For example, in an uplight fixture, louvers may be used to shape light from a light source of the fixture upwards. As another example, illumination of an area by a light fixture may be limited by a shape of a lens that surrounds a light source of the light fixture. The limitation on illumination by a light source may result in a need for additional light fixtures to illuminate an area. For example, light fixtures may need to be placed close to each other in order to provide a desired level of illumination, which in turn may result in the need for more light fixtures to adequately illuminate a particular area such as a hallway. The need for more light fixtures to provide a desired level of illumination may result in the increased cost of additional fixtures as well as higher installation and usage expenses.
Thus, a lens structure that provides improved illumination by a light fixture may enable a sparse placement of light fixtures and thereby reducing the cost of providing a desired level of illumination by using fewer light fixtures.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the figures, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.